What could have been
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: answer to Severitus' challange. AU. Sev never went to voldemort, and JAmes never married Lily. Sev/Lily married. warnings:does contain slash, but nothing serious
1. Severus thinks he's funny

A/n: I finally got around to answering Severitus's challenge. This is totally AU as in Sev is never a death eater, and James never married LILY. Oh, I just really like the name Mikhail.  
  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it.  
  
Pairings: Sev/lily, James/Sirius, and other in later chapters.  
  
  
  
Severus smiled at his newborn son, Harry James Snape-Potter. The only features he had from Lily were his eyes. 'HE is my wild hair, he thought with a grin. They were the same beautiful emerald green. The rest of his features were a mix of Snape and Potter features. Truthfully, Harry looked just like his grandfather, Mikhail Potter, and his uncle James Potter.  
  
"You know, Lils, if no one knew that Jame and I were half-brothers, they would think that Harry was James's son." Lily smiled at Severus, and looked at the baby in his arms, "You look very sweet."  
  
"Sweet, I'm not supposed to look sweet," Sev growled. Lily just grinned.  
  
"Sevie, who's going to be his godfather? I can't decide on a godmother."  
  
"I was thinking that both James and Sirius can be his godfather, and you can chose Remus as the godmother."  
  
"That was mean Severus, I thought he was your friend."  
  
" Lily, Lily, Lily," shaking his head in disbelief, "Don't you know anything, he's not my friend exactly, more like an ex."  
  
"You an Remus used to go out, I just can't see it." Lily said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Remus is such a sweet person, and you can be a tad ummm…abrasive," she continued.  
  
"You wound me Lily, You really wound me." Sev said acting hurt.  
  
Just then, James poked his head in through the hospital room door, "I wanna see my new, and favorite nephew," he whined.  
  
Lily stared in disbelief at James, "Okay, two things. One, where is your boyfriend, and two, you do know that Harry is your only nephew, correct."  
  
"Sirius had to talk to Albus for some reason," James said, studying Harry. "He looks just like a Potter, 'cept for his eyes. I thought it took at least a week before the eye color starts to change from blue," he continued in a confused tone.  
  
Sev shrugged," Don't look at me, how am I supposed to know." Outside the room they could hear nurses yelling for some on to get back, and that a dog wasn't allowed in the hospital." Sounds as if Sirius and Remus are here," Lily said in an amused tone. 


	2. tsk tsk tsk, remus and sirus

A/n: I tried typing this chapter up at my grandmother's house, but the power went out because of a thunderstorm and then I discovered that she didn't have spell check.shudders.it was horrible, cuz I know I was spelling things wrong, but I can't tell what is wrong with the spelling. This would have been posted a little earlier in the day, but the Internet connection started to act up because of a storm coming.  
  
If you want to be notified of updates, join my yahoo group; there is a link to it in my bio. Also, if you want to read other fics that answer Severitus' challenge, you can join her group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Severitus/  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP I wouldn't be writing fanfics.wait, yes, I would, but they would be much better than this.  
  
Questions: Can anyone recommend a good HP fic, that isn't Severitus' A Fathers Sin? Should I get a beta for this, or is it okay as is?  
  
Remus was outside, sitting beneath an elm tree on the hospital grounds. He was waiting for Sirius to arrive, well that was his cover story. If Remus felt like being truthful, he would have admitted he didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to see Severus so happy with someone else, even if she was a fellow marauder.  
  
Remus could hear the sounds of a motorcycle in the distance. He knew it was probably Sirius, as this hospital was in the middle of a magical community. Not two minutes later, Sirius appeared in Remus' line of sight.  
  
"'Ello, Moony, I see you were waiting for me, but then again, who wouldn't wait for the wonderful, dashing, and charming Sirius Black," said Sirius with a roguish grin.  
  
Remus grinned, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe everyone with a sense of self- preservation or one-forth of a mind. In fact, just about everyone except for James."  
  
"You wound me, Moony, you really wound me," said Sirius while clutching his hands to his chest.  
  
"Padfoot, you are an idiot!" said Moony in frustration.  
  
Padfoot replied, "Just for that, I won't tell you my plan to get Lily and Severus and James pissed off at us."  
  
Moony suddenly grinned at Padfoot, "Do tell paddy, what do we have to do?"  
  
Padfoot grinned, "Well, first I change into padfoot, and then you pretend to be blind. I have a leash that you can clip onto my collar, and I'll take you to Lily. I wanna see how long it takes for the nurses to notice that you're not really blind."  
  
Remus' grin turned evil, "Okay, I'm in, but why do you have a collar and a leash?" Sirius didn't answer, but his face was turning bright red before he changed to padfoot with a pop.  
  
Remus stood and walked over to Sirius bike, the black bitch, and opened the storage compartment. He found the leash, which was crimson red, and the collar, which was a jet-black color with metal studs around it. As soon as he picked up both, he walked over to Padfoot and placed them on the dog. Before entering the hospital, he placed an invisibility charm on the bike, as it was still illegal to charm muggle objects.  
  
Remus picked up the leash and put on a pair of sunglasses he had just transfigured from a rock. With a simple charm, he made them a light blue. He followed Padfoot into the building, where the receptionist tried to make him leave Paddy behind, after he had asked for a pass to the maternity ward. She had noticed Paddy as he had started to walk away.  
  
"I would be glad to leave him outside, but I can't because otherwise I wouldn't be able to get around. I'm blind you see," said the werewolf.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the receptionist, "Go in, the maternity ward is that way. She said and then gave very careful directions to the extremely brave blind man.  
  
They were nearly to the hallway where Lily's room was located when a security guard recognized Remus.  
  
"Hey, you, stop where you are. That dog isn't allowed in here, and don't you dare pretend that you are blind," shouted Brutus the security guard.  
  
"Well, Paddy, it looks like the jig is up, so run," shouted Remus.  
  
The man and the dog burst into Lily's room, and then the dog changed back into Sirius. Both were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
James spoke, "So I guess you two are the reason the security guards and nurses are looking for a blind man and his see-ing eye dog? Wait, don't answer that, we all know it's the truth. Sirius, where's Peter?"  
  
''Peter has food poisoning.he tried to eat his own cooking," replied Sirius. "He should be feeling well enough to visit in a day or so."  
  
Lily, who had been staring at Harry, spoke " Sirius, James, How would you two like to be Harry's godfathers? Remus, how would you like to be godmother?  
  
Remus looked disgruntled, "Godmother, why can't I be a godfather? Do I look like a girl to you?  
  
Lily replied, ''Remus, you would also be godfather, but then Harry wouldn't have a godmother and you wouldn't want that would you? Oh, and to answer your other question, yes, you do look like a girl.  
  
Severus started to laugh at the expression on Remus' face. Then he pulled out a wand and started to mutter some charms. The others looked at Severus confused, they didn't know what Severus had done. It could have been anything from a delayed hair coloring charm to conjuring up some lilies for Lily. They didn't have long to wait to find out. The others soon heard shrieks of rage coming from the searchers in the hallway.  
  
James was the first to respond, "I can't believe you did that little brother. I hope the nurses kick you out for that."  
  
"They won't James, because I used your wand," replied Severus with a smirk.  
  
Moony laughed, "No wonder the sorting hat almost put you in Slytherin, Severus."  
  
No one else got the chance to respond as the nurses had run into Lily's room. They looked at the 'blind' man and the man with sapphire blue eyes with obvious rage. James and remus both took a step back from the sheer power of the anger in the nurses eyes. 


	3. revenge is plotted

A/n: Yes, I know, this is really late, and I blame real life for the cause.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, even my sanity.  
  
Warnings: As always, this fic contains slash, but nothing graphic.  
  
James sighed and threw another dart at the picture of his brother on the wall. Not only were he and Remus both banned from the hospital for a week, his brother and Sirius had managed to get off scot-free. It wasn't fair. He picked up the last dart and threw it just as Remus stepped out of the fireplace. Remus stared at the dart in the middle of a picture of Severus' head before speaking, "Well, I see you've found your revenge," and grimaced as the picture started to clench his forehead and ran around screaming.  
  
James didn't speak as he summoned the darts back and started to throw them again. He threw them with unerring accuracy to the same location on the picture. James finally spoke, "No, I'm just working out my aggression so I don't kill him when I do get my revenge."  
  
Remus faked a pout, "Aw, no fair! What about me? I wanna get my revenge on Sirius, so why don't we combine our efforts together? We could definitely come up with something better together than we could separately, and this way we won't be tripping over watch others feet trying to accomplish what is essentially the same goal."  
  
James, who was quite adept by now, followed Remus' thoughts with ease. He sat in silent compilation before finally agreeing. James looked at the clock, " We have about two hours before Sirius will get home to think up our revenge. We better get a cracking..."  
  
They spent the next hour and a half thinking up and discarding idea after idea before suddenly hitting upon the perfect idea. They would first hex Severus with a charm that would cause him to say the opposite of what he was trying to say. He would then have bright purple hair and start singing Jeremy was a bullfrog, or whatever the song was titled. Sirius would end up in a black lacy dress that stated that he was James' b*tch, and would declare his undying love to Lily. Sirius and Lily didn't always get along, and for a time, Lily had very nearly killed Sirius for the pranks he would pull.  
  
~~~~~at the hospital~~~~  
  
Lily watched in amusement as Severus set up several different wards around the hospital room. "You know dear, if you hadn't ticked James off, you wouldn't have to put up the wards that you know James' can pass through with ease."  
  
Sev answered from underneath the bed, "Yes, I know, but at least this way I get enough time to get pout of this room and find a nurse to save me."  
  
Lily shook her head in exasperation and gave up on trying to stop Severus from placing up the wards. Besides, she had to admit to at least herself, they did make her feel safer.  
  
Lily looked up as the door opened, and a small man with a nervous demeanor about him, entered. "Hello Peter, I see your just a bit late," Severus said, with just a twinge of disgust in his voice. Although he tried to conceal, Lily and the other maurders knew that Severus couldn't stand Peter, and that the only reason he wasn't overt in his hatred of Peer was because James and Sirius had felt pity for him.  
  
Peter didn't say a word as he moved towards the bassinet Harry was in. He looked in at the child, seemed to mumble to himself before he told Lily that she had a wonderful son and that he was sorry that he had to leave so soon. 


	4. A sad day

A/n: I jumped ahead several months and the night is October 31st.  
  
If you wish to be notified of updates for this and other fics of mine, please join my yahoo group http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, and slash (slash is overall warning)  
  
Disclaimer: See this pen? I won the pen. See this Harry Potter book? I own it. See this copyright of Harry Potter book? I do not own that.  
  
He smiled as he thought of James. It had been over a year since James had decided to get his revenge, but it was still funny. James hadn't been careful enough, and some of his hexes and charms had hit some nurses, which hadn't gotten him banned form the hospital unless he himself was a patient.  
  
Severus looked at the small mansion he was flying towards. He had been staying there, in hiding, with Lily and Harry for the past month. The only people who knew where the mansion, and they were, was James and Peter.  
  
They had used a derivation of the fidulius charm to protect them. Since this version of the charm was stronger and it would last longer, it could only protect, at most, two people at a time. Therefore, James was protecting Severus while Peter was protecting both Lily and Harry.  
  
Sirius had opted out for the fact that he was an Auror. If he was captured during a mission, he didn't know how long he could last against Crucio before giving away all he information he knew. He felt it had been a better idea not to risk it.  
  
Severus sighed as he remembered the reason why Remus hadn't been chosen as the other secret keeper. He had disappeared for days on end, and he had been wearing a bandage on his left arm. It was obvious that Remus had become a death eater, even though he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Severus landed at the mansion only to stare in shock. The door was hanging crookedly on its hinges, and the mansion was pitch black. Not a light was to be seen, and that was unlike Lily. She always kept a light on while waiting for him to come home. She always stayed up to wait for him, always, no matter where they were hiding.  
  
He ran towards their bedroom, calling Lily's name only to hear nothing. When he arrived at the door, he pulled out his wand and carefully opened the door. She wasn't there, but the room was in disarray. It looked as if someone had searched it.  
  
He turned and headed towards the nursery, hoping that Lily had just fallen asleep while rocking Harry, but knowing that something was wrong. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. His footsteps slowed as he neared the nursery, afraid to enter, afraid of what he could find.  
  
He opened the door and stopped in shock. Lily was lying silently on the floor, next to a robe. She wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. He knew that Lily was dead, and that Harry had to be to. How could he not be dead? It wasn't as if people ever survived the killing curse.  
  
He turned and started to leave the depressing room when he heard a small cry. He turned, thinking he had imagined it, but hoping that he hadn't. He walked towards Lily, and stopped near the robes lying in a bunch. The robe was something neither he nor Lily owned, and the noise seemed to be coming from here. He swooped down and picked up the robe, and almost cried.  
  
It was Harry, and he was alive. The child, nearly a year old, had a large cut in the shape of a lighting bolt that bled profusely, but he was alive. He didn't know what had happened, but it was obvious that peter had betrayed them and had gotten Lily killed. It was also obvious that they had tried to do something to Harry, but he wasn't sure why that hadn't worked. He supposed it could have had something to do with the magicks Lily had been researching lately.  
  
He picked up Harry, and started to tend to his wound when Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
  
Albus stared at the robes that Severus had dropped to the floor for several minutes before snapping out of his revere. It was several minutes more before he spoke, "You know, Severus, young Harry did something that not even I could do. Those robes are all that is left of Voldemort."  
  
A dazed voice answered, "You mean Harry destroyed him?"  
  
"No, at least, not totally. His body is gone, but he has performed to many spells and drake too many potions in pursuit of immortality to fully die. His spirit is still alive, but it is broken, and he may not survive in the mortal realm by himself."  
  
Severus looked down at Harry shocked, he couldn't believe that his son had defeated You-Know-Who while Lily, Lily was dead.  
  
Severus felt the view shift in front of him swam, and if it hadn't been for the quick levitating charm Dumbledore had cast, he would have knocked his head when he had fainted.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DragonFaerie: Always  
  
Blank: anything but that, please don't cast it.  
  
npetrenko: Of course, and thank-you  
  
Lei Dumbledore: I updated, I updated. 


	5. I can't believe I actually wrote this wh...

A/n: Yeah, I can finally get to the slashy stuff. No school today, and next week is the teachers' convention and I have no school on Thursday and Friday, along with the weekend and no school on that Monday from Veteran's Day. I love November.

If you would like to be notified of updates, please loin my yahoo group, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/

Remus' place is called the wolf's den.

Warning: Lily died, and this contains werewolf torture. Flashbacks and Yaoi also run rampant through fic. This has faint **_NCS_**. It is part of a nightmare, and the person feels sore, but doesn't remember it. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: hello people! If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. You've must think!

"Speech"

'_Thought_'= ' with words in italics'

Dreams=italics 

~Change in scenery~

James had floo'ed to Hogwarts as soon as he heard the news. His sister-in-law was dead and his nephew had defeated the dark lord. '_Who would have ever thought that it would have been a child who would defeat Voldemort?'_ He thought to himself, before landing in Dumbledore's grate. 

He glanced over at Fawkes, before looking around the small office. '_It never changes. It looks exactly the way it did during seventh year when I was called in to talk about who would be my heir since I was already going out with Sirius, and it was doubtful I was ever going to have a child.'_

James walked out of the office and headed towards the hospital wing when he collided with Dumbledore. James was about to apologize when Albus spoke for first. "No need to apologize James, I'm sure your worried about Harry and Severus. I just received an urgent owl from Remus, so I'm going to check-in on him."

James didn't know how to reply to that, and was glad he didn't have to, as Albus had seemingly disappeared. He felt guilty, as he had thought Remus had been the traitor. No one had ever thought it would be Peter, because Peter was…Peter. 

James soon reached the room where Severus and Harry were sleeping peacefully, Harry in a crib and Severus in a bed with his name inscribed on it, and he smiled a sad smile as he glanced at the dog at the end of the bed. The dog raised its head and stared at James for several minutes before leaping off the bed and changing into a man before landing on the floor. He knew Lily should be here, acting like a mother hen, generally being a pain, and yelling at Sirius. That was when it finally sunk in. The one person he had seen as a little sister was gone. She had been his best friend, after Sirius, and she was now just gone. His eyes filled with tears, but he refused to cry. '_After all, boys don't cry_.'

Sirius didn't say a word as he gathered James in his arms. James and Sirius heard a dry chuckle, coming from the bed. "I feel like I was run over with a truck. What happened?"

Sirius answered, "You fainted after hearing that Lily had died and that Harry had been the one to defeat the Dark Lord."

Severus didn't reply as he glanced at his son. He was going to be a single parent, and he didn't know how he was going to cope, especially when he looked at Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes.

~~~~~~The Wolf's Den~~~~

Albus apparated on the forest trail in front of Remus' small cottage. He quickly walked into the house, not bothering to knock on the door.

He knew something was dreadfully wrong from the moment he stepped into the house. None of the windows had been opened, which was unusual on such a beautiful day, and the cinnamon smell that always seemed to permeate the air was gone. Albus frowned as he looked around the small living room, before heading towards the bedroom. He gasped at what he saw.

Remus was lying in the bed, coated with sweat, and in the midst of a nightmare. He was begging someone to stop it, but whomever he was begging was obviously not stopping. Albus reached down to wake the young man, only to notice that Remus had a bad fever. Albus cast a quick charm to check his temperature, and gasped when he noticed it was over 106 degrees. The only time it was ever this high in a werewolf was when the werewolf had been in contact with silver.

Albus quickly cast Wingardium levioso and carried the boy towards the fireplace in the den. Albus threw in some floo powder, and stepped in the fireplace with Remus, calling out Hogwarts. 

Two days had passed, and none of the remaining marauders had left Hogwarts. Two weren't allowed to, and the other two refused to leave Severus and Remus there. 

Even after Poppy had poured the anti-silver potion down Remus' throat, he was still trapped in his nightmares. Poppy had said it would be best for them to watch the nightmares, and reassure Remus that whatever had happened wouldn't happen again. It had taken awhile to cast the charm, and when they had, they had all felt even guiltier.

~Dream (some won't show up in italics)

"Stupid were-wolf, where did you think you could hide," hissed Malfoy.  "I already told you **no**. I'm not going to betray my friends," Remus replied to Malfoy. 

Malfoy laughed, "You're a naïve little werewolf, aren't you? You're 'friends' will never trust you. You are a worthless dark creature."

_Remus spat on Malfoy's face, but didn't expect the quick reaction. "I'm going to make you wish you had never done that," Malfoy said as he swung at the were-wolf._

**The screen went dark for a minute, signifying Remus' state of awareness. It soon started again though**.

Remus found himself tied to a table. He was naked, and had no idea where he was. He tried to shift himself, and to break the bonds, but the chains were silver. They were already digging into his skin, acting like acid. 

The door slammed open, and Malfoy entered the room. He was holding a knife in his hand, a silver knife. "I'm going to make it so that your friends never trust you again."

_Remus started to struggle again, but he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes, hoping that it wouldn't hurt. He opened his eyes and cried out when he felt the knife break his skin. Malfoy was craving the Dark Mark on his arm, and it hurt. The silver was eating through his skin. He screamed as Malfoy finished craving the mark. _

_"Your friends won't trust you with that mark, but just to make sure, you get to drink this wonderful potion. You will disappear every now and than, and you won't be able to tell your friends what happened to you. Oh, were-wolf, you make a good lay." Malfoy forced the potion down his throat, and left him there._

Remus found the bonds disappear five minutes after Malfoy left, and his clothes appear. He stood up, only to nearly scream. He hurt, hurt all over.

~End Dream~

Sirius was shocked. Remus had gone through all that, just to protect them? All he had to do was say he would join Voldemort, and Malfoy would have stopped the torture. Instead, Remus nearly dies from silver poisoning.

Poppy looked as if she were about to cry, and James had gone back to plotting revenge, though this time against Peter and Malfoy instead of against Severus and Sirius. Severus looked as if he was going to faint again and that predication soon bore fruit. 

Albus had already cast the charm and caught Severus, again, right before his head hit the floor.

A/n: I cannot believe I just wrote that. I'm shocked, and I'm now going to build a Peter voodoo doll.

Reviewers:

Lei Dumbledore: I updated, I updated, and early too.

Shinigami: There is a logical explanation…

Alana: this is as soon as possible.

To the person who didn't leave a name: They were wrong. I can't have Sev/Rem if Rem is the reason Lily is dead…


	6. Why you shouldn't turn your back to a do...

A/n: Yes, I know. It has been awhile since I updated, but I have an excuse. I was into this suicide, angst mood, so I wrote a bunch of fics involving that. Two are Yu-Gi-Oh, one DBZ, and one is Harry Potter. I have one that is Gundam Wing, but it isn't finished being typed. If you ever want to chat, I'm on AIM under DerangedAnimeFan or on MSN under my e-mail address in my profile.  
  
If you want to be notified of updates, you can put me on author alert or join my yahoo group. A link can be found in my profile in the top part of the profile.  
  
Warnings: Slash and other things. Setting up for future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own part of the plot and nothing else, I guess.  
  
'Thoughts cuz Italics don't show up on this computer cuz my sister erased the html file'  
  
"Speech"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus could here voices telling him he'll be all right, but 'how could he believe the voices? He would never be all right. He was dying and his friends thought he had betrayed them. Lily would still have been alive if he hadn't been so weak he couldn't fight against a simple potion.'  
  
'It was his fault she was dead. His fault that Harry only had one parent now. His fault that those things had gone wrong. It was his entire fault. Nothing would be right with the world. More than just him self had been affected. The lives, or non-lives, of three people had been effected by his weakness.'  
  
He tried not to listen to the voices. 'They had to be another trick by Malfoy.' But the voices were insidious. They repeated the same thing over and over again. "He was safe; it was time to come out now. No one was going to hurt him. Everything was going to be fine."  
  
Remus blinked his eyes, finally coming back to reality. It was James and Severus and Sirius who had been repeating the sentences over and over again. He looked beyond their heads to see a screen floating that showed him and what had been done to him by Malfoy.  
  
Severus sent the other two out of the room when Remus started to turn red with humiliation. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you try to get help, Remus?"  
  
Remus nearly didn't answer. He didn't want to think about what had been done to him. Finally he spoke, "I tried, but I couldn't." He looked at the screen that had just replayed the part where Malfoy had given him the potion and told him the effects. "That is why Sev, I couldn't fight against that potion. I tried numerous times, but it never worked."  
  
Dumbledore copied the part that showed Malfoy giving you the potion. The Minister of Magic forced Malfoy to drink Veristum. He has been placed in Azkaban for life for willful use of Dark Magic and of all three unforgivable curses."  
  
Remus frowned in thought, "What about Narcissa and little Draco?"  
  
"Narcissa isn't capable of taking care of any one, not even herself. Malfoy placed her under the pain curse until he drove her insane, because she tried to leave Malfoy Manor with little Draco," Severus replied to the anxious were-wolf.  
  
"Than who is taking care of Draco?"  
  
"At the moment, James is. I pity the child; my brother isn't exactly the best person to care for a child. "  
  
"Severus, shame on you. Just because James left the eggs to boil to long and they exploded doesn't mean that he is a bad caregiver. It just means he can't cook," Remus said with a faint smile.  
  
Severus smiled gently as Remus started to fall back asleep, his body still worn out from his fever. He had accomplished his goal and had driven out the memories of Malfoy, even if only for a small fraction of time.  
  
Severus stood up from the chair next to Remus' bedside and walked over to Harry's crib. He spoke softly to the child, who was blinking his sleep- filled eyes at Severus. "I promise, little one, that I will always take care of you, and that nothing bad will ever harm you again. You'll have everything you ever want or need, and James, Sirius, Remus, and I will take care of you until you no longer need us to care for you."  
  
Harry blinked one last time before he fell asleep. Severus watched as harry rolled onto his stomach and stuck a small thumb into his mouth. He looked adorable, and carefree, as if nothing had ever happened to him. To Them. As if Lily had never died, and Peter had never betrayed them.  
  
He turned to go to his hospital bed and turned his back to the door. He heard the words that whispered through the air, "Stupefy," and fell to the ground, stiff. He was rolled onto his back, to stare in the face of Wormtail. Severus tried to fight the charm, but it didn't work. He watched as Wormtail brought the flat of a sword to his head, and than all was dark.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lei Dumbledore: This wasn't exactly soon, but thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight: Thank-you for the review...sorry this wasn't soon  
  
Shinigami: sorry, the torture isn't over yet.  
  
Npetrenko: I wrote more, see?  
  
The power of messenger:  
  
Bat_boy: Glad you like it.  
  
Tyler: Glad you like it. Yes, I am proud I converted you to a new ship, somewhat. 


	7. A conversation, a panic, and a cell

a/n: ummm.... this is just a *little* bit late?  
  
anyway, the chapter starts off at one scene, goes back in time slightly to a different scen, then goes back to the first scene. I hope this isn't confusing...  
  
Oh, I have the next 20 or so chapters outlined...  
  
~~~~~~~ means scene or time change  
  
warnings: same as always, slashiness...  
  
pairings: James/Sirius and soon, Remus/Severus  
  
disclaimer: I own this not at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked down at the blonde haired toddler in a baby carrier. He wasn't quite sure why he was atching the child, especially since there were other people who were related to the child who would want to take him in. Then he remembered that Narcissa had made a living will that listed him as Draco's guardian in the event that anything happened to her and Lucious.  
  
James walked over to the muggle Refrigerator and saw some apple juice, which he poured into a paper cup before handing it to the child. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to give the baby a glass and he didn't have any plastic cups, or any bottles for that matter.  
  
James didn't look up as he felt the wards around the apartment move in a way that let James know Sirius was home. James didn't turn around as the footsteps padded down the hallway, towards the kitchen.  
  
Sirius came to a stop right behind James and wrapped his arms around him. "You alright James?"  
  
James turned in Sirius' embrace and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Damnit it Sirius, why the hell would I be alright?" he started to rant. "I have a child in my care. A young child. Who will cry and generally keep me up all night long. And, I know othing about little children. Hell, I was just planning on stuffing Harry full of sugar before sending him home to have Sev and Lily deal with him on a sugar high."  
  
Sirius smiled down at James, shakng his head in bewilderment, "You would have really done that to your own brother? Gods James, that would have been evil."  
  
James turned and looked back down at Draco. "The thing is is that now Harry and Draco are going to be raised by us as a group, and that makes him a Maurader. Hell, Sev is still is love with Remus, so you know those two are going to be raising Harry, and you and I will be raising Harry. Can imagine what we are going to have to deal with in the future? Hells bells, my parents must have been saints."  
  
Sirius suddenly had a look of panic on his face. "Do you really think they are going to be like we were? Hell, if they do turn out like us, I'm really going to pity the proffessors when they go to Hogwarts."  
  
James smiled sadly for a moment. "Poor Narcissa and Lily. They'll never be able to see Harry and Draco grow up. They'll never see them date or marry or a million other things that most parents look forward to seeing."  
  
Sirius was about to answer when Remus suddenly appeared in their kitchen, looking completely distraught and not at all in control of the wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus had just rolled over on his bed and opened his eyes when he noticeed that Severus wasn't on his bed. Remus sat up, jarring his head and sending waves of pain throughout his body. Severus would not have left the room during the night, preferring to stay with Harry, and Harry was still in his crib.  
  
Remus walked unsteadily over to Harry's crib, but stopped suddenly in the middle of the room. He could smell something, something that was familiar. He looked around until he noticed the small drops of dried blood on the floor. He paled, finally figuring out that what he had been smelling was Severus' blood. Someone had taken Severus. Someone had taken his mate.  
  
Remus finally continued to the crib, where he saw a small piece of parchment laying on top of Harry. Remus picked it up with trembling hands before growling angerily.  
  
Remus cast the charm that allowed those keyed into the wards to araparate out of and on to Hogwarts, and disappeared suddenly, the note still clenched in his hand.  
  
Remus appeared in James and Sirius home, and stared at James and Sirius in their embrace for several seconds before suddenly starting to yell.  
  
James didn't understand most of the yelling, but figurered out it had something to do with the parchment in Remus' hand and that Peter had something to do with that. Although, that wasn't exctly a hard deduction to make, considering that the only part of Remus angry speach that was easily understod was all the different ways that he was planning on killing Peter.  
  
James winced as he heard something about a red hot poker, a white hot knife and certain neccessary parts of Peter, such as his eyes and certain other things.  
  
Remus suddenly stopped yelling and handed the parchment to James, who read it before he started to mutter in shock. Sirius took it from James and paled before looking at Remus in sympathy.  
  
Remus was pale and trembling, looking as if he was about to cry. "Damnit James, he took my mate. What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
James didn't answer as he stared at Remus in shock. He had never thought that Remus had considered Severus a mate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus moaned in pain as he came to. The last thing he remembered was Peter standing over him. He paled suddenly. Harry, where is Harry? he thought to himself. There was no telling what Peter had done to Harry.  
  
Severus pushed himself up, trying to figure out where he was, where Harry was, when he noticed his surroundings. The walls were damn and mildewy while the floor was cold stone covered in dirty straw. There was no window, and, looking all the way around, he was in a cell. That left many places he could be, but considering who had taken him, it had to be a Death Eater's home.  
  
Severus went to the wooden door and then rummaged through his pockets. Hopefully he still had his wand, but Peter for once had acted intelligently and taken the wand from him.  
  
He had no way to escape and no way to get out. He was a prisoner and there was nothing he could do about it. 


End file.
